Style Guide/Image Guidelines
Below is a guide to certain areas of the wiki that require images. Uploading Please ensure that if you upload an image while editing a page, that you add the appropriate attribution template. Click on more options, then choose an option from the Licensing list that appears. When you select a licensing template, a preview of it will appear. This template will appear on the file information page. If you upload an image via (the Add a Photo link in the Contribute menu), then the same rule applies. The Licensing list is on the same page as the upload button. If you're using Monobook, this is the only image upload form available. If you feel that the required option isn't on the list, please let an administrator know. Infobox Pictures For character infoboxes, use landscape oriented photos or those that would fit in a landscape frame. Screenshots are typically landscape. Exceptions from the landscape guidelines are Zords/Mecha, Megazords/Giant Robos and Monsters. As for the size, it is preferable that the head of the subject make up 1/3 of the photo. SG-goodphotoshot.jpg| GOOD!: Subject's head occupies 1/3 SG-badphoto2shot.jpg| BAD!: Subject's face occupies most of the photo. SG-badphoto1shot.jpg| BAD!:'''Subject is relatively too "far". If the photo is not landscape the infoboxes, especially those of Rangers will crop it for you. Check to see that it looks good on the photo. The photo will keep the top portion and trim the lower part if it is portrait-oriented. SG-goodcrop.jpg| '''GOOD!: When cropped, the result is the subject's head occupying 1/3 SG-badcrop.jpg| BAD!: Subject is dead center in portait orientation. Part of face will be cropped off. SG-badcrop2.jpg| BAD!: Subject is on lower portion in portait orientation. Part of face will be cropped off. Quality As information new arrives for each season, different qualities of images can be found. Please note the priority of what quality we can use. SG-priority1.jpg|'Priority #1' Good resolution clear photo (but not hi-res in the sense that it's a large file) From official images or HD/clear screenshots SG-priority2.jpg|'Priority #2' Clear scan photo (slightly lower res) SG-priority3.jpg|'Priority #3' Standard video screen shot (SD/DVD) SG-priority4.jpg|'Priority #4' Non-median scan photo (with scan grain) SG-priority5.jpg|'Priority #5' Low quality video scan (from flv/youtube etc) SG-priority6.jpg|'Priority #6' Old video screen shot (VHS/film) SG-priority7.jpg|'Priority #7' Tiny scan or photo of mag SG-priority8.jpg|'Priority #8' Flyer Infobox Landscape Exemptions Monster Form Photos These are seen in infoboxes, and are exempt from the landscape rule. The important thing is that the suit design is clearly seen. Quality priority applies. Hero Costumes , an example of a Hero Costume photo]] These are seen in Hero categories and individual Hero pages. The important thing is that the suit design is clearly seen. Note how these are all standing photos for consistency purposes. Quality priority applies. Disallowed Photos Photos from English-language sites (accessible by general audience) that contain layout detail are not allowed on the wiki as they form the site identity of other websites. Exceptions are photos found in downloads sections, such as wallpaper, skins, and official production photos. Non-English site photos are allowed with copyright. Never use an image with a watermark. Plain white backgrounds should also be avoided. And don't upload animated images. Here are just some examples: Disallowed-pr.jpg| This photo series with a grey burst background was part of the powerrangers.com site identity. Disallowed-rc.jpg| This photo series with the 'database' layout style is part of the rangercentral.com site identity. Disallowed-rc2.jpg| This photo series with the fade-to-black style is part of the rangercentral.com site identity. Disallowed-prm.jpg| This photo series with a tiled background is part of the nick.com site identity. Silver-ranger.jpg| This photo series has a plain white background, which makes for poor contrast against silver and white parts on a ranger uniform. Category:Style Guide